


It's Alright, Little Love, You're Okay.

by Caresklaus



Series: Domestic Klaroline [5]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family Bonding, Fatherhood, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Parent Klaus Mikaelson, Widowed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caresklaus/pseuds/Caresklaus
Summary: In which Evander Kol Mikaelson is introduced.Set following 3x13





	It's Alright, Little Love, You're Okay.

To say Klaus Mikaelson was annoyed by his family's reappearance, was an understatement.

He had planned on leaving them in their coffins for  _a lot_ longer. Then that cursed doppelganger went and woke Elijah, who soon after woke the rest.

Don't be confused, Klaus Mikaelson loved his family (even if he had a funny way of showing it), but he love _her_ more.

Caroline Elizabeth Forbes.

Such a beautiful thing, strong yet delicate. She was so... free. Everything about her. Her eyes, her smile, the way she breathed.

Her laugh.  _oh god, her laugh._

If he closed his eyes he could still hear it, loud and smooth.

He remembered how his mouth would always quirk upwards on it's own accord whenever she managed to laugh so hard, it caused her to snort.

But just as quickly as he thought of her, his attention was pulled elsewhere.

It had to be about 2 pm and Klaus was still in bed. He couldn't move, he didn't want to. He knew he should get out and help the crying infant that laid in the crib 3 ft away from him, but he couldn't.

Not without her. Not without Caroline.

She had been so excited when she found out she was pregnant, going on and on about how this baby was a miracle and how happy they could be.

Happy.

That's the only reason he went along with it all, her happiness. Not caring if they had the child or not because he knew he would love her regardless.

He still does love her. More than anything, more than anyone.

The wailing didn't stop and Klaus still hadn't moved. His pillow was damp against his temple, no doubt from his crying. He was facing away from the crib, not wanting to accidentally see the begging eyes of his 2 month old son.

Caroline would be so ashamed.

She had married him, her sire, because she seen something in him no one else did. She believed in him, always.

That, right there, seemed to be the only motivation he needed to roll over and sit on the edge of the bed. He was going to at least try to get up. Though, by then, his bedroom door was already being swung open.

"Nik, what the hell are you doing up here?!" It was Rebekah, her face scrunched with annoyance.

Normally, he would have scolded her for making such an abrupt and unannounced entrance, but now he didn't have the energy to even look her way. He simply answered.

"Evander.. won't stop crying. Can you help him?"

He didn't notice look of complete shock on her face as she took in his appearance. His hair greasy, clothes rumpled, and he hadn't showered in at least 4 days.

The Original Hybrid at his all time worst.

He also didn't notice that Rebekah wasn't the only one at his bedroom door. Elijah was there, being his usual worried self. Kol was present, no hint of amusement found on his face for the first time in a long time. Finn also, his face was blank, like he had the situation all figured out. Even his mother, Esther, looked a bit confused and perhaps..worried for her son.

Klaus laid back down as Rebekah cautiously made her way towards the crib, gasping at what she saw. Kol was already opening a window on the other side of the bed, trying to air out the room.

"Nik.... when was the last time he was fed? Or cleaned? It smells...horrible in here."

Klaus, who was tucking himself back under his bed set, shrugged.

"A few hours ago. I tried to get up, but I couldn't. I'm a terrible father."

Rebekah looked over to Elijah, then everyone else. There was a pause as they all stared at their bed. They've never seen him so...weak.

"W-well..where are his things? I-I could bathe him then feed him."

Klaus' eyes started to water. He didn't even know.

What would Caroline think? She'd be so disgusted by him, not being able to take care of his own child. Not even being able to take care of himself.

He had tried, but he just couldn't do it. He couldn't walk past her side of the closet everyday and not imagine what she might have worn that day. Or roll over in bed at night and not feel her warm body next to his. He couldn't even look at his son without thinking over her. He had her eyes and her hair and her cute little nose. Even her freckles.

"Niklaus?" Elijah took a step forward, trying to take a peek over the mound of blankets Klaus had buried himself under. "Where are Evander's things?"

"I'm not sure. Caroline bought everything", his vision blurred with tears as he thought of her baby shopping "she was so excited, but now she's gone."

Rebekah was moving out of the room with Evander now, Esther following behind her.

"Nik, what are you taking about? Tell us what's going on." Kol sat and the bed dipped.

If he had the energy, Klaus would have glared at his younger brother. He would have told him that that was Caroline's side of the bed and he didn't have the right to sit there.

"She named him after you. Evander Kol Mikaelson. Said you were going to be his favorite."

Kol shifted uncomfortably. He had prepared an entire speech for his older brother. He had meant to break a few bones and leave a couple of temporary bruises before he forgave him. But now...

"Where is this Caroline? She sounds brilliant."

"She...died," he sniffled "giving birth and now I don't know what to do without her. I loved her so much" his voice was cracking "and she just died. How is that fair?"

There was another pause and once in a thousand years, Elijah didn't know how to help Klaus. Neither did Kol.

Finally, Finn spoke.

"She would be disappointed in you, would she not? She died giving birth to something she was proud of, something precious to her and she left you to look after it. That has to count for something, right?"

 

**\- It's Alright, Little Love, You're Okay. -**

 

It was about two hours later when Klaus made his way downstairs all clean and well dressed.

Well..he was shirtless and only wearing boxers and jogging pants but, this is was as good as it was going to get.

Elijah was trailing behind him, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his suit jacket draped across his arm.

He'd spent the last few hours helping Niklaus clean his room and himself. Elijah had did most of the work, the younger brother still being so traumatized he couldn't even stand up out of bed without crying.

Klaus didn't have it in him to feel embarrassed and Elijah wasn't necessarily about to go around bragging about how scrubbed his full grown brother clean in a bathtub.

They were making their way towards the living room, where all the commotion was coming from. Klaus could hear laughing and talking and the occasional babble as he approached.

Rebekah was the first to look up as they arrived, a smile on her face as she took in his fresh appearance. She was cradling Evander in her arms.

"Nik, you look much better."

While Elijah walked around Klaus and made his way to his nephew, Klaus stopped a few feet away from everyone. "How is he?"

Esther was the one to answer "Perfect. Turns out he's not a fussy baby like you were. Quite the opposite, actually."

"Would you like to hold him?" Bekah stood with Evander, ready to take a step forward. "You and Caroline did an amazing job, he's so beautiful."

At the mention of her name, Klaus flinched and was about ready to turn away until Finn appeared from behind him and guided him forward. "Go on, for your wife," he whispered

And so Klaus stepped forward and took the small, warm bundle from his sister, inhaling softly.

It wasn't hard to see why Caroline chose to name him after Kol, he had his uncle's cleft chin. But everything else was hers.

The boy was staring curiously at him and Klaus made a vow right then that he would get to know his son. He wouldn't do to his son what was done to him. He would do right by him.

He would do right by Caroline.

**Author's Note:**

> Had to get this down.


End file.
